


Black Butler X Reader [Friends On The Other Side]

by Kamiria



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Kuroshitsuji Spoilers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiria/pseuds/Kamiria
Summary: ~This Story was first posted on Wattpad~(Y/N) (L/N) has the power to master both black and white magic.She owns a little shop in the middle of London, but it is no ordinary shop.(Y/N)'s only friend is her trustworthy companion, Abbashy, a Black Mamba.But what happens when (Y/N) meets a certain earl?





	1. A Special Encounter.

"And please~ Do come again~" (Y/N) said, a smirk on her lips. The man in front of her gulped and nodded nervously before exiting the small dark shop that was filled with all different kinds of knick-knacks. "Hmm~ what do you think Abbashy? Will he be alright?" (Y/N) asked as she looked down at the snake that was hanging around her neck and resting its head on her shoulder. Abbashy lifted it's head and looked up at its master, it let out a hiss before returning to its comfortable position on the (H/C) haired girl's shoulder. "...Me neither" (Y/N) sighed and patted the snake's head " I'm glad we agree..."

Suddenly a knock could be heard at the door, (Y/N) looked up a little surprised, and confused. 'this is a shop, why not just come in?' She shook her head, much to Abbashy's displeasure, it hissed, catching (Y/N)'s attention "Oh don't be so pesky" She huffed before turning to the door again "The door is open, please, do come in!" Just as she finished her sentence the door opened, and a boy around the age of 13, who looked important and kind of snobbish, and a tall man who looked like a butler entered. They walked down the stairs, before standing in front of the counter. "And who might you be?" (Y/N) asked as she smiled. The tall butler who had black hair and... oddly enough, red eyes, returned her smile and bowed. 'He acts nice... but that smile is obviously fake...'

"So, how can I help you?~" (Y/N) asked as she placed her arms on the counter and leaned over it, keeping her eyes on her guests, but mostly the odd butler. The boy coughed, making (Y/N) turn her head to look at him. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, also known as the queen's guard dog" (Y/N) smirked "The queen's guard dog? Hmm,~ Yea I've heard about you~" She said with a giggle "So~ Is there anything you need, Lord Phantomhive?" Ciel nodded before walking closer to the counter, causing (Y/N) to stand up. Ciel placed a light pink gem on the counter, (Y/N) picked it up and examined it, her expression turned a little more serious "Where did you find this?" (Y/N) asked with a serious tone "None of your business" Ciel said as he narrowed his eyes, (Y/N) frowned "Well then... So You want to know what this is? I'll tell you, but I won't do it for free~" The serious look in (Y/N)'s (E/C) eyes disappeared and a smirk formed on her lips, Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want then?" Ciel asked as he crossed his arms, (Y/N)'s smirk widened "What are you offering?" Ciel sighed "Sebastian..." He said without looking at the tall man. 'So that's his name...' Sebastian placed a hand over his heart and bowed "Yes my lord" He said before placing a small bag, that (Y/N) first now noticed he had been holding, probably behind his back, on the counter. (Y/N) opened the small bag and smiled when she saw what was inside, she then placed the bag on a small shelf behind the counter. "So..." (Y/N) picked up the light pink gem and held it in front of Ciel "This is something called a soul gem" Ciel nodded as he kept his eyes on the gem "It's pretty easy to understand why it's called a soul gem. You see, if the possessor of this special gem kills someone with a special weapon or a special kind of magic, they can trap someone's soul inside of it" Ciel's eyes widened, and (Y/N) could have sworn Sebastian looked shocked for a second "And... This soul gem is full, wich means a soul has been trapped in here" (Y/N) explained, before placing the gem on the counter again.

"You can't be serious..." Ciel mumbled, still looking at the light pink gem with wide eyes "Oh but I am~" (Y/N) said as she smiled "You can pretty much feel it... It wants to be free... But I'm afraid it's impossible to free a soul from a soul gem..." Ciel looked up at (Y/N) in shock "Can't I just break it?!" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice as he grabbed the gem. (Y/N) chuckled and shook her head "Of course you can... If you want to break the soul as well~" Ciel growled "Damnit!" He then threw the gem at his butler, who quickly and skillfully caught it "Feisty, aren't you?" (Y/N) said as she smirked, "I sure hope no one important to you is stuck in that gem..." Ciel turned to look (Y/N) in the eyes "I already told you. It's none of your business" (Y/N) chuckled and returned Ciel's stare "Oh but it is... Please do tell me, who's stuck in that soul gem?" First Ciel didn't answer, he just kept up his staring contest with (Y/N), trying his best to look intimidating. Which didn't work at all.

After a while, Ciel looked away "The soul belongs to the latest victim of a murder case, that's all you need to know" "Where's the corpse of this murder victim now?" (Y/N) asked as she placed her arms on the counter, leaning over it once again. "At the Undertaker's, My lady," Sebastian said as he smiled at her again 'That damn fake smile... there's something weird about that guy...' "Thank you, Sebastian was it?" (Y/N) asked as she looked at the handsome butler. Sebastian nodded and bowed "You remembered my name, what an honor. But I never caught yours, do you mind telling us your name?" (Y/N) returned the raven haired butler's fake smile before answering "Of course, my name is (Y/N) (L/N)" "(Y/N)... What a lovely name for such a lovely lady" 'I know his kind all too well, handsome and charming... Almost inhumanly' That's when it hit (Y/N) like someone had hit her in the back of the head with a brick. 'Of course! That's because he isn't human! But then what is he? ... Probably a demon...' The moment that thought crossed (Y/N)'s mind Sebastian gave her a perfect smile, it was almost impossible to tell it was fake.

'...'

'Yup... He's a demon'


	2. The Undertaker.

(Y/N) let out a cough before looking away from Sebastian. 'That must mean those two have a contract...' That made her feel kind of sorry for Ciel. 'Something terrible must have happened to him if he has a contract with a demon in such a young age... But that is none of my business, even though I am curious...' (Y/N) sighed before looking at Ciel again "Anything else, Lord Phantomhive?" She asked. Ciel shook his head "No. Come Sebastian, we're leaving" With that Ciel turned around and walked up the stairs that lead to the exit. "Well, then Goodbye Lord Phantomhive, Sebastian" (Y/N) nodded towards the butler, who bowed before following his master out of the small shop.

(Y/N) smirked as she looked at Abbashy "What do you think? Will they be back?" Abbashy lifted it's head and hissed into (Y/N)'s ear, (Y/N) nodded "I think so too~". Understanding Abbashy was something (Y/N) had always been able to do. People used to call her a witch, but the truth was, her mother used to be one. Until she got hunted down and Killed of course, even though she hadn't done anything... Should we say evil? (Y/N)'s mother had taught her everything she knew about magic and supernatural beings. After her mother's death, (Y/N) had continued to study the arts of magic, both good and evil, causing her to be both powerful and dangerous when she wanted to be.

"Well, let's get going" (Y/N) said as she clapped her hands together while smiling happily "That corpse won't take a look at itself for us!~" (Y/N) said as she giggled.

"I remember it to be around here somewhere..." (Y/N) muttered to herself as she walked down the stone-paved street, her boots making a clicking sound every time she took a step. "Right Abbashy?" (Y/N) asked as she looked down at the black snake that was hanging around her neck. Abbashy hissed in response, slightly nodding its head. "Hmm~ There it is!" (Y/N) exclaimed with a smile, she walked over to the entrance of the shop. In front of the shop stood a pair of coffins and several other things used for funerals, which made sense. Over the door hung a big sign that said 'Undertaker'. 'Isn't that what people call him as well? I wonder what his real name is...' (Y/N) thought before opening the door. She walked in and closed the door behind her, the shop reminded (Y/N) of her own. It was kind of dark, but instead of all kinds of knick-knacks, this shop was filled with coffins.

Suddenly (Y/N) felt someone place their hands on her shoulders "What do we have here?~" (Y/N) tensed as she felt the person's hot breath tickle her ear. "Undertaker I presume?" (Y/N) said as she tried her best to keep herself from blushing. She also had to try really hard to keep herself from turning around and punching this Undertaker guy in the face. "The one and only~," He said with a giggle, before removing his hands from (Y/N)'s shoulders.  
(Y/N) turned around to look at him. He had long silver-gray hair, and a top hat was resting on top of his head. A scar went down the side of his face, and his eyes were covered by his silver gray bangs. He also wore a long black coat and black boots. 'So this is the famous Undertaker?' (Y/N) thought as she mentally smirked. 'He does look... Kind of special. But who am I to judge'.

"So~ how can i help you deary?~"  
Undertaker asked, a big smile on his face, (Y/N) returned his smile before she started to talk. "Has Ciel Phantomhive been here and asked you about a... Very, special gem?" (Y/N) asked, a hint of curiousity in her voice. Undertaker's smile faded a little "May i ask... How did you know?" As Undertaker finished his sentence he took a step closer to (Y/N), secretly examining her. "Because he came by my shop not that long ago, asking about it. Also he mentioned you" (Y/N) said as her smile became a smirk "Where's the corpse?~" She asked as she looked around eagerly. Undertaker's smile widened again "Oh, thats why you're here?~" He asked as he giggled again "Well let me show you~" Undertaker then entwined his fingers with (Y/N)'s, causing her to look at him very. Very. Surprised. 'What the hell?!' He then lead her through the shop, stopping at a very boring looking coffin and opening it.  
Inside laid a woman with short brown hair, almost all of her hair seemed to had been cut off. (Y/N) guessed it had been cut off after the woman had died, probably by the Undertaker. The question was, why?

(Y/N) removed her hand from Undertaker's before speaking up "She feels so... Empty" (Y/N) said as she looked at the woman confused "More empty than whats normal, yes~" Undertaker said before giggling, creepily. (Y/N) looked at him with a questioning gaze. "So what you're saying is that She's more... Empty. Than a normal corpse?" (Y/N) asked, Undertaker nodded and giggled again "It's so very weird~ She was killed in a, let's say, fine manner. But her hair was purposely messed up and some of it was cut off in random places. Also, on purpose~" 

"And her soul was purposely trapped in a soulgem..." (Y/N) muttered quietly, mostly to herself. "What was that deary?~ I didn't quite catch that~" Undertaker said as he leaned really close to (Y/N)'s face, invading her personal space. 'What the hell is wrong with this guy?!' (Y/N) desperately tried to push him away, but to no avail. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall, holding her hands over her head and leaning close to her face once again. (Y/N) mentally started to panic. "You said something about a... Soulgem?~" (Y/N) gulped, trying to find some way of escape. Abbashy sensed it's master's discomfort and lifted it's head before hissing. Abbashy then lifted it's head higher and slightly back, showing it was prepared to strike. Undertaker, who hadn't seen Abbashy before now, quikly let go of (Y/N)'s wrists and backed away, obviously surprised.

(Y/N) took this chance to quikly run to the door. She opened it and ran out, she slammed the door shut behind her before running off. 'That was kind of scary...' (Y/N) thought to herself as she slowed down, before stopping completely. She looked down at Abbashy and smiled "Thank you so much..." She said as she petted the snake's head. Abbashy hissed, as to say "No Problem".

(Y/N) sighed in relief "Let's go home" She said with a smile before starting her journey home.


	3. A Hot-Blooded Reaper.

(Y/N) sighed in relief as she opened the door to her shop, which was also her home. "Finally home..." She said with a smile. Abbashy lifted its head to look at its owners smiling face, it hissed before sliding down from (Y/N)'s neck and onto the stairs. "Huh?" (Y/N) watched as Abbashy slid down the stairs before reaching the floor. Abbashy looked around before sticking out its tongue, and much to Abbashy's surprise, it caught a very interesting scent. (Y/N) slowly and carefully followed Abbashy down the stairs, when she reached the floor she took a look around, hoping to find whatever Abbashy had caught the scent of, but much to (Y/N)'s displeasure, she didn't find anything.

"How odd..." (Y/N) mumbled to herself as she tapped her cheek. Suddenly a door in the back of the shop burst open, causing (Y/N) to look up surprised and Abbashy to turn its head in the direction of the sound.  
"Aha!~ Found you!~" (Y/N) looked up to see a tall man... Woman? Dressed in a very, let's say, unique way. long red hair, a long red coat, a white undershirt, a brown vest, black pants with two chains, a white and light red ribbon tied into a bow around the neck and... High heels? (Y/N) then got a look at his... Her... It's face. Red glasses, really sharp teeth... And eyes that were a traumatizing shade of green. And was that makeup?

"Excuse me? What are you doing here?" (Y/N) asked the strange figure, trying her best to sound confident. "Oh darling, don't be so rude now!~" The stranger said dramatically "I'm the one being rude? You're the one who broke into my home!" (Y/N) said angrily "I've had enough crap for today! What even are you?!" The stranger's eyes lit up at (Y/N)'s question and a smirk slowly started to appear "I am Grell Sutcliff! The Queen of the reapers!"

'A reaper? I've never met a reaper like this before...' (Y/N) thought to herself.  
"That doesn't completely answer my question..." (Y/N) said quietly, to be honest, a part of her didn't even want to know. "Hm?~" Grell looked at (Y/N) confused. The (H/C) haired girl sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm kind of confused about your gender..." (Y/N) said as she crossed her arms. Grell smirked again, showing off his pointy teeth, before taking a step closer to (Y/N) "Why don't you find out?~" Grell then winked, causing (Y/N) to mentally scream in horror and take a step in the opposite direction of Grell, and the wall, not going to make that mistake again.

'I have no idea what Grell is... But I'm gonna go with a guy'

"Please stay, at least, five meters away from me" (Y/N) said as she held up her hands defensively. Grell pouted and crossed his arms with a "Hmpf" sound "You're no fun..." Grell said as he looked at (Y/N) from the corner of his eye. (Y/N) sighed before speaking again "What is it that you want?" Grell smirked again as he swiveled a piece of flaming red hair around his finger "Will send me here to gain some information on that, what was it called again? Oh, Yes. Soulgem, that you're supposed to know something about~" (Y/N) tensed a bit but soon relaxed again. 'He's a reaper, of course, he knows about the soul gem' The (H/C) haired girl nodded as her expression became more serious.

"Normally I would have people pay me for such information, but since you're a reaper... What do you want to know?" (Y/N) asked as she looked up at Grell, (E/C) orbs meeting almost shining green ones. Grell tapped his cheek before smirking once again "Everything~"

Once (Y/N) was done explaining what a soul gem was, what it did and how to use it, Grell had thanked her and done a little victory dance as he waved the piece of paper he had written all the information about the soul gem on in the air. "Again, thank you, darling! Willy Will be so proud of me when he sees how well I have done my job!" (Y/N) nodded as she watched Grell have his little 'fangirl moment' "Ehh... No problem, I guess" Grell smiled happily as he continued to blabber about how proud 'Willy' would be, and that maybe he wouldn't get any 'overtime' this month.

"Oh, just look at the time! I have got to get going now darling! Even though I would just love to stay here with you!~" Grell said as he took (Y/N)'s hands in his. 'The heck is wrong with this guy?!' (Y/N) asked herself as she looked up at the red haired reaper in surprise. "May our hearts make sure our paths collide again my darling!~" Grell said dramatically as he let go of (Y/N)'s hands and placed his own hands over his heart. He then waved at (Y/N) as he walked up the stairs, (Y/N) awkwardly waved back as she watched Grell leave the shop "Bye?" (Y/N) said as she continued to awkwardly wave at Grell's leaving form.

"So tired..." (Y/N) mumbled as she turned the 'open' sign on the front door so the 'closed' part was visible, she then locked the door before walking down the stairs that led to the main part of her shop. (Y/N) yawned as she picked Abbashy up from the counter where it had been laying, she then walked towards the door in the back of the shop that Grell had burst through earlier. The door in the back lead to the 'house' part of (Y/N)'s home. As she looked around she noticed that various doors and closets were open, but nothing was missing, (Y/N) guessed that this was the work of Grell.

(Y/N) placed Abbashy on it's little 'bed' in her room before doing all her nightly routines and closing all the open doors and closets. (Y/N) sighed and smiled happily as she entered her soft bed "Goodnight Abbashy..." (Y/N) mumbled, just loud enough for the black snake to hear, Abbashy hissed in response as it rested its head on a small but soft pillow. Tired after a long day filled with many odd events, (Y/N) fell asleep quickly. The (H/C) haired girl slept soundly, unaware of what was about to happen.

"And you're sure this is her?" The tall man asked with his usual serious voice "Of course! I would be able to recognize her anywhere!" Another man with a more light voice said as he hovered over the (H/C) haired girl that was sleeping peacefully. "Alright," The tall man said as he fixed his glasses before slowly and carefully picking the girl up. "Aww... I wanted to carry her..." The man with the lighter voice said, sounding disappointed. "Shut up"


	4. Why so serious?

(Y/N) slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurry and her head was pounding. "Ow..." She whispered to herself as she held her head. (Y/N) then looked at her surroundings, they weren't familiar at all. She quickly sat up and looked around, panic showing in her eyes "Where the heck am I?!" She whisper-shouted. "Why are all these weird things happening so suddenly?" (Y/N) muttered as she stood up. She had been lying on a small mattress, in a room that mostly looked like an office, so her arrival had either been expected, or someone was just really bad at planning.

The (H/C) haired girl sighed and shook her head. 'For now, I'll just focus on figuring out where I am, and how I get out of here' (Y/N) nodded to herself and continued to look around the room. "There is literally nothing, of use in here" (Y/N) muttered as she looked through the last drawer in the office table that was placed in the room. "And that stupid door is locked" (Y/N) muttered, standing against the wall, she slowly slid down, until she was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. "And I have no idea where Abbashy is..." She whispered sadly. The thought of losing her best friend was very close to making her cry.

'I have to stay strong...' (Y/N) sighed, and tried her best to stay calm.

(Y/N) then she slowly got up and wiped the few tears away, that had managed to escape her (E/C) eyes. Suddenly the door opened, making (Y/N) gasp slightly out of surprise. She looked towards the door and saw a tall figure standing there. The tall man that was now looking at her, held a stern expression. he was wearing a black suit, and a pair of black and gray glasses, he had black hair that went slightly sideways. But his eyes... his eyes was a specific combination of green that could only belong to a reaper.

The tall reaper coughed, catching (Y/N)'s attention. The two had a small staring contest until the firm reaper broke the silence. "Ahem... (Y/N) (L/N)" He said, his eyes still holding that almost stern expression. "T-that's me" (Y/N) managed to whisper, trying hard to hold her voice from shaking. "I know" 'How rude-' "But that's not important, what's important is that you're here. So, now you're going to follow me, and give me some answers" (Y/N) narrowed her eyes and shot the reaper a cold stare "Why are you so rude? I know you Reapers mostly keep to yourself, but you have got to have some manners!" He returned her icy stare and thought for a moment before answering her troublesome question. "You're quite the troublesome little creature, aren't you? Very well. My name is William T. Spears, and you're in our headquarters. And by 'Us', I mean reapers" (Y/N)'s widened, as the so called William, held out his hand for her to take.  
(Y/N) glanced down at his hand, before turning her head back up and glaring at William. He sighed and took back his hand, mumbling "So troublesome..." And opening the office door. "Come on, Miss (L/N), it's time to go now" (Y/N) let out a small "Hmph!" As she got up and left the office. William followed out the door and closed it behind him.

William led the way down the hall, with the (H/C) haired girl following behind him. (Y/N) took the chance to examine her surroundings. The hallway was boring, the colors white and black dominated in the long Hall filled with doors, that led to just as boring offices. (Y/N) sighed, so much had happened lately, and for some reason, Reapers apparently had a thing for assaulting her. This led (Y/N)'s thoughts back to 'Lord Phantomhive' and his butler 'Sebastian', the question, 'Who's soul was inside that soul gem?' kept running through her mind. Suddenly (Y/N)'s face collided with the firm back of the tall reaper. "Watch your step, tch, so troublesome" (Y/N) regained her proud facade, and the two once again had a little staring contest. And just as before, William was the one to turn away first.

"Well, here we are" Willaim started as he found his keys, ready to unlock the door in front of him. "Hey boss!" came an unfamiliar voice, and (Y/N) turned her head in the direction of the sound. A blonde reaper, that was wearing a black business suit and glasses, ran up to where the two was standing. William sighed and cleared his throat "What is it, Knox?" He asked, and the blonde reaper's eyes widened, and his lips were turned up in a happy smile. Not because of the acknowledgment from his boss, no not at all, but because he had just spotted at pretty lady he had never spoken to or seen before. The blonde reaper stopped I front of the (H/C) haired girl and quickly took her hand in his. "Well hello there Miss, you look lovely, mind telling me your name?" He then kissed her hand, and (Y/N) swore that the young Reapers smile widened even more. "Uhh, m-my name is (Y/N) (L/N), nice to meet you...?" The last part sounded more like a question that a statement. Even though this 'Knox' seemed way more nice than the way too serious William, that was watching the young blonde reaper suspiciously.

"Well miss, it's nice to meet you too! By the way, my name is Ronald, Ronald Knox." Ronald gave a closed-eyed smile before he let go of (Y/N)'s hand. "So boss!" Ronald looked up at William, who was glaring down at him in return. "Boss?" "Get out of here Knox" "Okay!"

"So, Miss (L/N). Tell me, how, do you know so much about this so called soul gem?" (Y/N) let out a quiet sigh.  
"Well, it's a long story..." William fixed his glasses before answering. "We have all the time i the world" (Y/N) nodded, before closing her eyes for a couple of seconds, and them opening them again, now with a serious look.

 

"It all happened a long time ago..."


	5. A Trip To The Past.

The sound and smell of smoke and sweat dominated the air, people all around were shouting and laughing. It made her sick to her stomach. How could one laugh, during these events? The smell of burning flesh then invaded the mix of disgusting smells that already filled the air. Screams of pain echoed through her head, and she desperately covered her ears.  
How could they find any form of amusement in this?  
They were burning innocent men and women, that they claimed to be evil wizards and witches. They were straight up committing murder! And they just laughed it off, like they hadn't done anything wrong at all.  
The young girl let her tears fall. Her mother was destined to burn too, and the villagers wanted her to watch. They were horrible creatures, those villagers, finding amusement in other's pain.  
They claimed her entire family to be wizards and witches. They claimed her family to be cursed. Even though they had never done anything to hurt anyone.  
They weren't wrong on the wizards and witches part, but it was like the villagers never considered the existence on good witches and wizards. They were simply too ignorant.

The young girl's mother was a witch, who had studied the art of healing her entire life. Her father was a wizard who used his powers to hunt down evil forces. Why was it, that they had to die for doing good in the world?

"Little girl? Are you alright?" A crooked voice came from behind the girl. She turned to look at whoever had been talking to her and was met with the face of an old woman. She looked strange, in a sort of, indescribable way. "Of course I'm not alright. My mother is destined for the stake!" The old woman gave her a look of sympathy, before reaching into her pocket. She held out her hand, and in it was a pinkish, almost see through, gem. The girl looked at the old woman's hand, to her wrinkled face. "What is that?" She questioned. "A soul gem my dear. You can seal the soul of a dead inside and later set it free" The young girl's eyes narrowed, and she eyed the old woman suspiciously. "And why are you showing it to me?" "Your mother is destined to burn. When she does, you can save her soul. Keep it safe, until you find it a suitable vessel" The old woman handed the girl the gem, and she studied it closely. "But, how am I supposed to-" She looked up, but the old woman was gone. She grasped the pinkish gem in her small hand, before placing it in a small pocket in her clothes.

"Bring the next one up here!" The girl heard a raspy voice yell. She looked up, as good she could, from the cage she had been put in. What she saw horrified her. Her mother was being dragged up to the stake, her clothes were torn, and she looked exhausted. Her mother was struggling to get free. Her eyes darted around rapidly, trying to spot her beloved daughter, that she had been told would be present. When the woman finally spotted her daughter, she reached out her hand in the child's direction. Her little girl was so close, yet so far away. She let out a desperate cry, before shouting for her beloved daughter. "(Y/N)!" The young girl returned her mothers cry. "Mommy!" The mother continued to be dragged up to the stake. "Tie her to the pole" A deep male voice called, and not long after his order was obeyed. "Light up the witch!" The voice came again, and guards carefully moved closer and closer to the stake, lit torches in their hands. Soon the "witch's" fiery tomb had been lit. The poor girl watched, as her mother slowly and painfully burned alive.

Suddenly rage overtook her emotions. Fire emerged from her small hands as she let out a high pitched scream. The fires burned bright but didn't hurt the girl. People panicked, as the small yet powerful child destroyed her cage, leaving only chaos, death and destruction in her wake. 

(Y/N) fell to her knees. The earth was scorched, and around lied what was once living people. (Y/N) took in deep breaths, the smell of smoke and burned flesh filling her small nostrils. Her head was pounding, and her vision was blurry, and it didn't take long before the small girl blacked out.

Unknowing to her, a small pinkish gem began to glow, illuminating her pocket. All by itself, it rose from the small girl's pocket, flowing carefully through the damp air. And there the gem stayed, while slightly illuminating the smalls girl face with its glow. And slowly, after the only god knows how long, the small girl began to awake. Once again opening her beautiful (E/C) eyes. Her breath hitched when she saw the gem floating in the air, slowly and carefully turning. The girl didn't even notice the destruction that had taken place around her, and only kept her eyes on the floating gem. (Y/N) then slowly got up on her knees, as she studied the floating gem in front of her. She slowly rose to her tired feet and reached out towards the pinkish gem. She carefully grasped it, it was snug to the touch. 

Suddenly a warm wind blew through the girl's hair, rustling it a bit. The pink gem stopped glowing as the wind flew by, but started again as soon as it was gone. The small girl felt a presence and looked around, expecting someone to be there, but there was no one. At least she thought so. Not long from the small girl, floated a lost confused soul. This soul could feel the presence of (Y/N) and found it oddly familiar. It could see all the death around it, all of those burned bodies. So much death, so why was it alone?

The confused soul could feel an odd force, pulling it towards the girl standing all by herself. It floated towards her and soon realized why the girl was so familiar.

Filled with blinding happiness, the soul flew towards the lonely girl. But just as it got a good look at her small face, it felt a strong pull downwards. And before the soul realized what was going on, it was trapped. Trapped in a prison where there was no such thing as rest or peace. 

The pinkish gem lit up strongly, before returning to glowing softly. The young girl soon realized what had happened, as she remembered the words of the old woman. She held the gem close to her heart, promising to keep it and her mother's soul safe forever. 

(Y/N) suddenly came back to her senses, and she realized that she had gotten lost in her own maze of memories. It felt like she had actually been there, reliving the memory all over again.

To be honest, (Y/N) didn't like talking or thinking about her past, especially the one memory that included the death of her dear mother. 

(Y/N) looked up at the tall reaper before her, and for a moment she swore she could see sympathy on his face. (Y/N) hadn't known this 'William' for long, but he seemed like the type that really deep down, actually cares. (Y/N) coughed awkwardly, "I'm sorry my story had to get so personal, but that was my closest personal encounter with soul gems." "And it certainly explains why you know so much about them," William replied, a thinking expression on his face.

"Thank you, now tell me. Why are these soul gems starting to appear all over town?" Williams suddenly got a very intimidating expression on his face, and his question left (Y/N) speechless. Soul gems were starting to appear all over town?! That was bad news, very bad news indeed. "I have no idea..." (Y/N) mumbled, as she tried to think everything over. Now it made more sense of why the Phantomhive boy and his demon butler had had one, but what exactly was going on?

"I was afraid you would say that," William sighed, as he pushed up his glasses. "We reapers have been trying to figure out the situation for days. Ever since the first few gems were found." William then pulled one of the pinkish gems out of his pocket, "But so far, we've had no luck." William sighed as he eyed the pink gem with an irritated look on his face, before putting it back in his pocket. "So here's the deal," William began. "I'll send you back to your own world. And you'll report to me the second you figure anything out. If you figure anything out that is." (Y/N) frowned at Williams attitude, the more caring William didn't last for as long as (Y/N) would have liked it to. "Are you even listening?" (Y/N) woke from her thoughts, and quickly nodded her head. "Yea, yea. Sounds like a plan." "Good," William spoke, before getting up and straightening his posture, while pushing up his glasses once again.

"Thank you for cooperation Miss (L/N)," William spoke as he held out his hand. (Y/N) eyed it for a second, wondering if he was serious. William sure seemed serious. So (Y/N) carefully placed her hand in William's larger one, and happily shook it. "Now, You must get going," William spoke as he went to sit at his desk. "I have important matters to attend to. Don't look so worried, I'll get someone to lead you out of here, but I do believe that you can find your way out of my office without help." (Y/N) sighed mentally, did he really have to be so rude? "Of course I can, I'm not stupid you know." (Y/N) mumbled as she furrowed her eyebrows, before leaving William's office. Now, where was that reaper who was supposed to help her out of the enormous depressing reaper world?! (Y/N) sighed, as she crossed her arms. Waiting for some idiot, wasn't exactly the thing she wanted to do right now.

Just after that thought had gone through her mind, a familiar voice echoed through the hallway. "Miss (L/N)!" (Y/N) turned towards the sound of the voice, and spotted a certain blond reaper who was running towards her.

'...Oh god'


	6. Back To Reality.

(Y/N) continued to watch as the blond Reaper ran towards her. He had the same happy smile on his face that he had had the first time the (H/C) haired girl saw him.

Ronald stopped dead in his tracks before he could crash into (Y/N), "I heard you need someone to follow you back to the human world~" Ronald said, as he smiled suggestively at the beautiful girl in front of him. "And I'm guessing you're going to get me out of this place?" (Y/N) asked, her arms still crossed. Ronald's smile grew as he nodded his head, "That's the plan!" He stood up straight, obviously trying to look as good as possible. "Aren't you happy that you have a handsome young reaper taking care of you?~" Ronald smirked, as he studied (Y/N)'s face, trying to read her expression. Which was fairly blank by the way.

"If you had been just a bit less lucky, you could be stuck with one of those old crows right now!" Ronald laughed, and for some reason, he seemed really proud of himself. Well, (Y/N) was sort of happy she wasn't stuck with an angry old Reaper or something of the sort. But would she really rather be stuck with a young flirtatious one?

"So, Ronald." (Y/N) coughed, hoping to get the young Reapers attention. And boy did she get just that. "Yes, sweetpea?" Ronald answered with a smug look on his face. What was even with this guy? "Can we leave?" Ronald seemed to process her question for a minute, before answering with a slightly less smug smile, and a "Mhmm." 

'Thank god!'

Ronald lead (Y/N) through what seemed like an endless maze of hallways and corridors, while trying his best to create some form of small talk. And after a while, the (H/C) haired female actually ended up enjoying his company. Even though he really did flirt way too much.

"So, (Y/N)~" Ronald suddenly began, causing (Y/N) to turn to him with a questioning look. "What?" She asked. "You doing anything later?" He asked, a smug grin on his face. (Y/N) sat there for a while, staring at Ronald in disbelief. "Because if you aren't, I'm sure I can find something fun for us to do~"

'Did.... did he just ask me out?'

"Uhh.." Well, things suddenly got sort of awkward. (Y/N) didn't know what to say, but for some reason, she didn't want to let Ronald down. She could feel exhaustion slowly taking over her body, though, and knew that 'going out' with the flamboyant blond reaper, would probably drain her from the last of her energy. Plus, (Y/N) had some important research to make, and let's not forget some even more important security improvements that had to be made to her shop. (Y/N) wasn't just gonna sit around and wait for the next supernatural creature that had her kidnapping in mind. And that generally meant she had to get her hands on a lot of salt.

But back to the matter at hand! (Y/N) had to somehow reject the handsome blond reaper in front of her. But how...?

"I..." (Y/N) stopped for a moment to clear her throat with an awkward cough, while thinking the whole situation over once again. Did she really wanna turn Ronald down? Yes. No?... Yes!  
"I'm sorry Ronald, but I'm really tired, and I honestly just want to go ho-" Ronald stopped (Y/N) mid-sentence, and surprisingly he had a sweet and understanding smile on his face. "Don't worry sweetheart! I understand~" Ronald gently took (Y/N)'s hand in his with a wink. "Let's get you home now~"

The rest of the trip back to the 'human world' was quiet, and a bit awkward to be honest. Ronald's aura was basically screaming disappointment, and if it hadn't been for the fact that (Y/N) could feel his aura, she would have had no way of knowing. Ronald was pretty good at hiding his emotions behind that pretty face of his... Wait what?

"This is it!" Ronald cheered, as he stopped in front of a large metallic door while letting go of (Y/N)'s, compared to Ronald's, small hand. The door was very different from all the others doors in the building, not just in size, but in color and structure as well. "When you walk through this door, you'll be taken back to your world. It'll seem like you just walked out of an old storage building, so don't be surprised when this door here-" Ronald banged his hand against the metal door, causing some hollow metal sounds to flow through the hall, "-Is suddenly gone and replaced with one that looks way older, and way more rusty." Ronald smiled proudly, as he eyed the door in front of him, before turning his attention back to (Y/N). "Now you better get going sweetie, not that there's anyone waiting for you at home..." Suddenly (Y/N) remembered! Her poor little Abbashy was left all alone! She simply had to get back home before anything were to happen to her beloved snake! "But that could change rather quickly you know~" Ronald continued his last attempt at flirting before his lovely target had to leave, but it was barely noticed by the now panicking (Y/N). "Ronald, thank you for your help." (Y/N) almost shouted as panic started to take over her senses. Without really thinking, the (H/C) haired girl threw the relatively heavy door open and ran trough, leaving behind a very confused and slightly surprised Ronald. "You're welcome...?"

Not long after running through the metal door, (Y/N) was back on the streets of London. And just like Ronald said, it seemed like she had just gotten out of an old rusty storage building. Pretty clever disguise, (Y/N) had to give the reapers that. That thought soon left her mind, though, as she stormed off in the direction of home, as fast as her legs could bare her.

(Y/N) ran through the streets of London, her heels clicking as they met the ground. She had to get home, fast!  
But unknowingly to (Y/N), a certain butler watched as she quickly passed the many shops that were placed on London's busy streets. He was doing some simple shopping for his master, and his face held little emotion as his eyes followed (Y/N)'s form. He mentally wrote down everything about her features. He would have to look into this weird but exotic stranger later.

(Y/N) impatiently fumbled with her keys as she struggled to open the door to her home. Finally, the door gave a soft click, and (Y/N) stormed inside, quickly slamming the door shut and locking it behind her. (Y/N) almost threw herself down the stairs, and quickly got to the house part of her shop. The second she did, she heard a soft hissing from behind the door. Tears almost started to develop in her (E/C) eyes, as she carefully opened the door. And there it was, her beloved snake and best friend, Abbashy. Abbashy had been curled up on the floor, but it's head shot up the second it heard (Y/N) open the door. It immediately started to slide towards her, and (Y/N) happily picked Abbashy up from the ground. She held Abbashy close, and the snake gently curled up in her arms, as to say "I missed you." (Y/N) smiled warmly, as her eyes were focused on her best friend. "I missed you too."

(Y/N) carefully walked herself and Abbashy to their shared bedroom, and placed the snake in its bed. "Goodnight Abbashy, sleep well," Abbashy gave a quiet hiss in return, as it curled up on the pillows.  
(Y/N) yawned, but suddenly remembered the extra safety she would have to set up but decided to wait until tomorrow. She was absolutely exhausted, and sleep was the only thing on her mind at the moment. So that's what (Y/N) did, she went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7~

Ah, the moon! Such a wonderful sight to see in the middle of the night. The way it's dim glow shines down and slightly enlightens the streets, so mysterious! Moon watching was one of Adrian's favorite things to do, it helped him relax, it soothed his mind. He let out a heavy sigh, as he could feel all this week's worries and fears slowly wash away. He took off that old hat of his and removed the gray hair that covered his face. His green eyes more or less glowed in the dark, in a way that could only be described as beautiful. And it was beautiful, he was beautiful, but not many knew since he always hid behind dark clothes and his long gray hair. Sometimes, though, when he was at his loneliest moments, he would ditch the hat, brush away his hair and wait for girls to fall at his feet. Not like he was proud of his own seductive ways, but when loneliness is taking over your life, what else is there to do?

Adrian, known to the public as The Undertaker, let a small smile rest on his face as he watched the beautiful full moon above. A certain girl was stuck in his mind, and her beautiful features were stuck on repeat. He didn't even know her name! But that was more or less his own fault, he had scared her out of his own shop after all. He would have to find her again someday and properly introduce himself, and hopefully get to know her. Yeah, that sounded like a great plan.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) was sleeping peacefully in her soft bed. She had been absolutely exhausted from her visit to the world of the reapers and was happy to finally be back in familiar surroundings. The young woman had gone to bed rather early, and without getting something to eat first, so her stomach was more or less empty. Soon, (Y/N) was torn out of her world of dreams, as hunger flooded her senses. She had completely forgotten about the whole concept of humans needing food to survive. (Y/N) tiredly rose from her warm and soft bed, she let out an irritated groan, as she slowly dragged her feet across the floor in the direction of the kitchen.   
And slowly but surely, (Y/N) began making herself some very late dinner. Or was it very late? (Y/N) didn't even know, but looking outside did give her the idea that it was probably pretty late, since it was almost completely dark outside, and only the full moon was enlightening the streets, with the exception of a couple of street lights.

It was nights like these that made one think, and made one's dreams run freely. It was on nights like these that (Y/N) would usually stay awake and go on small adventures, after all, it was on nights like these that the world was a little more magical than normal. One time, on one of her full moon adventures, (Y/N) had stumbled upon a salesman. That certainly had been a very weird encounter.

For the first time in very long, (Y/N) was able to think clearly. Her encounter with William had made her remember what had happened to her poor mother. The memories made her frown, all she wanted was to forget the bad things that had happened, and just remember all the amazing things about her mother and family. Talking of family, (Y/N) never knew what really happened to her father, he was just suddenly gone one day, like so many other magic users. Everyone had either been hunted down or tricked or forced into captivity. So (Y/N) figured that was what had happened to him, too.

The (H/C) haired female shook her head, as to shake all of the bad thoughts out of her mind, and turned her attention back to what would soon be a fully cooked meal. Not long after, (Y/N) had prepared herself a simple, yet delicious hot meal. The (H/C) haired female found herself the needed plate and silverware, before sitting down at her small kitchen table and tiredly eating away at the food.

Suddenly, a loud "BANG," could be heard, causing (Y/N) to wake up from her sleepy thoughts. Panic began to flood her senses, as she rose from the kitchen table. "What the hell was that?!" (Y/N) mumbled to herself, as she wondered what to do. "Can't I just get a damn break for once?" She muttered angrily, before storming off to find herself a lantern or something so she could go investigate.

The sound had reminded of someone falling face first down on the floor, which was just what had happened. Just above (Y/N)'s shop, laid an old storage room that could only be accessed by a normal human being, by going through a square door in the ceiling. But a certain someone, who wasn't a normal human being mind you, had managed to sneak in through a small window, managed to trip over some junk, and landed face first on the floor.

And that certain someone was no other than Ronald Knox. The poor guy was absolutely lost. No woman had ever turned him down. With a few exceptions of course. But (Y/N)! Ohhhohoho, (Y/N)... She was different. She was absolutely mesmerizing, intriguing in every way.

He just had to see her again. So he had done what anyone would have done. He had followed her home and written down the address! And now he was in her attic, face practically glued to the floor, as he continued to curse at himself.

Ronald grumbled as he carefully rose from the ground, before dusting off any dirt that had managed to get on his suit. Light soon consumed a small portion of the darkness in the attic, as the square door to the attic opened. "Ronald?" (Y/N)'s confused voice echoed throughout the attic, as her (E/C) eyes landed upon the handsome young reaper who was tumbling around, as he tried to avoid falling over any more junk.

Ronald's expression showed surprise as he turned around to face the (H/C) haired girl, whose face showed nothing but confusion. Her (S/C) skin shined slightly in the dim light of her lantern, and Ronald couldn't help but study every outline of her skin that his eyes could reach.  
"Ronald??" (Y/N) tried once again to get the reaper's attention, without knowing she already fully had it of course. Ronald's face lit up, and all embarrassment quickly seemed to brush off of him. He did his best to make a confident pose before answering in a half flirty manner, "Hey babe." A smirk was present on Ronald's face as he stood before (Y/N) in her dark storage room, more or less looking like a complete idiot.

(Y/N) cringed at the cheesy nickname, but decided to ignore it. "What is it you want, Ronald?" The female asked, irritation lingering in her voice as she spoke. The Reaper flashed her a flirty smile before stepping closer "You," (Y/N) groaned before picking her lantern back up, and she was just about to close the attic door and leave, but Ronald managed to stop her just in time.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! bab- I mean (Y/N), please," Ronald practically begged as he caught the hatch in his hand, making the female look up in slight surprise. (Y/N)'s expression quickly changed to one of annoyance, before staring back up at the blond male, her eyes were tired, exhausted even. And filled with irritation.

Ronald's expression quickly changed to one that was way more gentle, he could tell (Y/N) was distressed, and honestly hated seeing her so annoyed. "Honestly I, -I just want to get to know you better," Ronald stuttered, as he flashed (Y/N) a nervous smile. (Y/N)'s annoyed expression quickly faltered, Ronald's gentle expression seemed to soothe her somehow, and she couldn't stay angry at him. Maybe the flirty, flamboyant Reaper wasn't so bad after all.

"And how, if I may ask, do you plan on doing that?" The (H/C) haired female asked, and she couldn't deny the fact that she was pretty curious about what Ronald had planned. Ronald grinned, before clearing his throat, as to make sure he wouldn't stutter again. "I wanted to ask you to come with me. So we could do a little bonding, on this beautiful full-moon night"

Ronald's smile was as happy as a smile could be, and his eyes seemed to shine, and not because of the lantern light. Even though the lantern light did give his beautiful green eyes a nice touch. Ronald opened the hatch to the attic fully, before half-sitting down beside (Y/N) and extending his hand for her to take. "So tell me Sweetness, will you join me?" 

(Y/N)'s eyes were wide, and in all honesty, the female did not know why she hadn't seen it coming from a mile away. Ronald had just asked her out... Again. But this time, for some reason... saying no was just way, waaaaaay, harder to do. (Y/N) couldn't resist those eyes, that hoping smile. So in the eeeend....

(Y/N) sighed and shook her head, before carefully turning off the lantern, until the only thing illuminating the attic was the dim light of the full moon. (Y/N) looked up at the reaper before her, glancing between his handsome face, with those shining green eyes, and his extended hand. She took a step up the ladder her feet were resting on, before placing the lantern on the attic floor. (Y/N)'s beautiful (E/C) eyes stared into Ronald's green ones, a moment of silence passed as the two shared eye contact. (Y/N) let a small smile rest on her face as she shook her head while chuckling quietly. (Y/N) placed her hand in Ronald's and with a small nod, she gave him her answer. 

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter ;D
> 
> I apologize for the wait, and I promise that there'll be more to come in the future!
> 
> I got a better idea for the plot now than the one I originally had intended for the story, so I hope you guys will like it :D
> 
> Bye lovelies!


End file.
